falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Donnerkiesel
RE: Neue Artikel Hallo, Ja, ich kenne mich da nicht so genau aus, wie man die Infoboxen erstellt. Kann ich einfach den Quellcode der Infobox aus dem englischen Wiki kopieren und dann anpassen? VaultBoy1996 (Diskussion) 18:48, 1. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Hallo, im Allgemeinen ist es möglich, die Infoboxen nach Anpassung aus dem englischen Wiki zu übernehmen. Bei Fehlern helfe ich korrigierend. Verfolgst Du die Korrekturen, dann kannst Du es bei der nächsten Infobox besser. Das erfordert etwas Übung, aber mit der Zeit kennst Du die Fallen und Kniffe. Ansonsten einfach nachfragen. : Es ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen! :-) Gruß --Donnerkiesel (Diskussion) 19:37, 1. Feb. 2017 (UTC) RE: Übersetzung Ich hatte die englischen Zitate nicht übersehen, ich hatte sie stehen lassen, da ich nicht die Dialogdateien gefunden habe, um sie vollständig zu übersetzen und die Struktur erhalten wollte, da sie so schön gegliedert ist und man so sehen kann, welche Zitate noch fehlen. Die Zitate, die auf deutsch in den Artikeln stehen habe ich, wenn sie im Spiel gefallen sind schnell aufgeschrieben und eingetragen, deswegen sind das so wenige. Ich hab grad auch nochmal über die Änderung geschaut, bei Cait waren mittendrin auch noch schon ein paar übersetzte Zitate drin. Gruß, Feuerrune1 (Diskussion) 10:15, 28. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Discussions I'll have to write this in English, because although I'm a bureaucrat here, I'm not a native german speaker. I was wondering, you being a native german, if you'd be interested/be willing take some of your time to keep an eye on the Discussions if it becomes active on the Wikia app (it will be in about 2 weeks). The Discussions for the PC already works (http://de.fallout.wikia.com/d/f), it still needs time to appear on the app. At the moment we have no moderators, and Agent c has put up a post on the English wiki for some help (see Rules/Notices there) but of course I'm also trying to find people here. Having german moderators would obviously best work out. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 15:27, 20. Mär. 2017 (UTC) : Hey that's great you want to help! Well, as said in two weeks time the Discussions will appear on the English Wikia app. Change your language settings to German and people will be able to access it on their mobiles. Structure has been pretty much set up, I've also discovered Guidelines for behaviour etcetera (Richtlinien) so a main setup has been made I think. When the time arrives (you can keep track of it), it would be nice if you could create a blog introducing it to our german visitors on this wiki. When it gets some traffic, you could, if possible, check it each day to see if things go alright, people behave themselves, remove vandalist content, maybe join in from time to time if you feel like it. Think about it. Main things are first a bit of an introduction when it's added to the app, from then on it needs some regular moderation. Of course, best done by a german native speaker user. I'll also try to get 1 or 2 from the English wiki, maybe 1 more from this wiki. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 18:19, 20. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Frage bzgl Bilder Hallo Donnerkiesel, ich wollte mich kurz bedanken, dass du die Links in meinen Artikeln immer wieder übersetzt, oft bin ich mir unsicher, wie genau die Gegenstände im Spiel heißen und lasse den Begriff lieber auf englisch, damit der ganz richtige Link hinkommt. Und das zweite ist, dass ich beim Artikel Curie 4 Screenshots von mir hinzugefügt habe und in den Richtlinien zum Bilderupload steht, dass man die als solche kennzeichnen soll, jedoch hab ich keine Beispiele gefunden. Gebe ich in die Beschreibung dann einfach "Screenshot aus FO4" ein? Gruß, Feuerrune1 (Diskussion) 15:58, 5. Apr. 2017 (UTC) RE: Frage bzgl Bilder Ich habe bei der Beschreibung der Dateien die Vorlage und unter der Überschrift Lizenz das entsprechende Urheberrecht hinzugefügt: Lizenz so sollte das passen. Gruß Donnerkiesel (Diskussion) 16:36, 5. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Plover-bot I've seen it. I checked their IP and it's coming from Wikia themselves: en:User:Wikia. They're probably experimenting with a bot that can spot missing interwikis and add them automatically. That would be a big help by the way. Later on they may have realized their mistake with the portuguese interwiki and stopped. I'm still not a bureaucrat on the Russian wiki! Must be because my Russian is a bit rusty :) Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 18:36, 20. Apr. 2017 (UTC) : Or maybe they're just changing the portuguese interwikis. As I remember it, it was pt. a little while back and now when you check the portuguese Fallout wiki, it starts with pt-br. That interwiki doesn't work though yet as we've seen. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 18:46, 20. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :: That's a wrong request, because those requests are for interwikis that don't exist, and clearly pt.fallout.wikia exists and is linked here. It's just that pt-br doesn't work yet, they're looking at that now probably why that is. Best to withdraw/delete your request there on CommunityCentral. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 18:58, 20. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Infobox Vorkriegsfirma Hallo Donnerkiesel, mir ist aufgefallen, dass in der Infobox Vorkriegsfirma der Abschnitt Orte einen wesentlich größeren Bereich für die Beschriftung hat (sh. z.B. Poseidon Energy), und das sieht nicht sonderlich gut aus, besonders da von Niederlassungen das n alleine in der nächsten Zeile steht. Eventuell lässt sich ja da was ändern. Danke schon mal für die Mühen. Gruß, Feuerrune1 (Diskussion) 23:00, 14. Jun. 2017 (UTC) RE: Infobox Vorkriegsfirma Hallo Feuerrune1, danke für den Hinweis - habe ich angepasst. -- Donnerkiesel (Diskussion) 11:01, 15. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Re: Spiele-Icons Moin, ist mir bereits nach dem testen aufgefallen, allerdings hatte ich es erstmal ignoriert. Ich hatte schon versucht es mittels bestimmter Definitionen anzupassen, aber bisher ohne Erfolg. Am besten leite das Problem mal zum Staff von Wikia bzw. einem ihrer Devs weiter, ist ja nicht so, das es schon zuvor so war, sondern erst seit der neuen Navigation bzw. allgemein seit dem letzten Update. Gruß Allessio, (Nachtrag) 15:10, 19. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Navboxen Hallo Donnerkiesel, mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Navboxen nicht mehr eingeklappt sind, wenn die auf den Seiten sind, wodurch die Seiten wesentlich länger sind, als sie sein müssten. Auch ist es nicht mehr möglich sie nachträglich einzuklappen. Ich dachte nur, dass ich dies mal mitteile. Gruß, Feuerrune1 (Diskussion) 01:13, 2. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Re: Navboxen Hallo Feuerrune1, hab ich gesehen, aber kann ich noch nicht nachvollziehen. Das wird etwas dauern... --Donnerkiesel (Diskussion) 13:51, 2. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Bezeichnung Fehler und pot. Artikelfehler Hallo Donnerkiesel, ich hatte gesehen, dass du bei Dogmeat bei Fehlern "überprüfe|03:52, July 13, 2016 (UTC)|type=bug" furch "überprüfe|überprüft" ersetzt hast. Deswegen wollte ich dich fragen, ob es im deutschen Wiki keine Entsprechung für diese genaue Beschreibung gibt, ich hatte das bisher so gelassen, weil in der Vorschau beim herumprobieren nichts sinnvolles kam. Auch wollte ich dich fragen, ob du eine Idee hast, warum der Artikel Ein Leben am Abgrund kein Inhaltsverzeichnis hat, was sich sonst ja automatisch erstellt. Da ich nicht weiß, wie das sonst manuell gehen würde, wollte ich fragen. Es wäre angenehm, wenn du mir auf meiner Diskussionsseite antworten würdest, dann bekomme ich eine Mitteilung und muss nicht die Wiki-Aktivitäten danach durchsuchen. Gruß, Feuerrune1 (Diskussion) 18:08, 5. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Re:Re:Bezeichnung Fehler und pot. Artikelfehler Hallo Donnerkiesel, danke für deine schnellen Antworten. Es gibt scheinbar noch immer viele Befehle, die ich noch nicht kenne. Ich wollte noch etwas zu { {Stats Kreatur FO4}} anmerken. Mir ist schon vor längerer Zeit aufgefallen, dass dort ein Eintrag sw ist, englisch dt, die Schadensschwelle. Dies ist jedoch ein Wert der Spielmechanik, der nur in Fallout: New Vegas Verwendung findet, und somit nicht in dem Kasten zu Fallout 4 vorhanden sein sollte, wo es nur noch die 4 Schadenskategorien gibt. Auch ist es nicht möglich in den Kästen anzugeben, dass eine Kreatur mit dem Spieler mitlevelt, so führt die Angabe "51+" zu "Expression-Fehler: Unerwarteter Operator *". Sollte es doch eine Möglichkeit geben, wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mir diese sagen könntest, oder das sonst eventuell einrichten könntest. Gruß, Feuerrune1 (Diskussion) 16:22, 6. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Infobox Fo4 Waffen Hallo Donnerkiesel, wie du wahrscheinlich gesehen hast, habe ich begonnen Impro-Waffe nochmal richtig zu erstellen. Dabei musste ich feststellen, dass die }} leider vollkommen unzureichend für die Waffen in Fallout 4 ist. So gibt es dort keinen richtigen Schaden pro Sekunde oder Reparaturbedarf mehr, dafür aber jede Menge Neues durch das Modden. Könntest du eventuell eienen Blick darauf werfen, oder noch besser eine }} erstellen? Danke schon einmal für deine Zeit. Gruß, Feuerrune1 (Diskussion) 12:46, 22. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Re: Infobox Fo4 Waffen Hallo Donnerkiesel, ich danke dir für deine Arbeit, jetzt lassen sich Fo4 Waffen in einem guten Format darstellen, wodurch hoffentlich die Anzahl der zugehörigen Artikel steigt. Ich werde mich bemühen aus Impro-Waffe einen Musterartikel zu machen. Gruß, Feuerrune1 (Diskussion) 01:11, 27. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Far Harbor Charaktere Hallo Donnerkiesel, ich wollte fragen, ob ich aus der Liste der Charaktere aus Far Harbor die Cut-Charaktere entfernen und alle erwähnten Charaktere hinzufügen soll. Gruß, Feuerrune1 (Diskussion) 16:03, 21. Aug. 2017 (UTC)